


...as a lie

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [28]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Deception, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: When all else failed, deception was the last card you had to play.
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	...as a lie

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't really have a pairing unless you want to see it as The Devil/Apprentice, I suppose? Totally your choice though! I know I've been going for light and fluffy for the most part, but I figured I'd switch it up a bit for this one. Hope you guys like it. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

You'd tried your best and it wasn't enough. The Devil was on the cusp of taking everything that he wanted while you were at a loss as to what to do next. The merging of the worlds was the endgame goal and if you didn't think of something quickly, then it was going to happen no matter how much you didn't want it to.

You'd put your faith in yourself and your magic and found that faith was misplaced. You found yourself happy that Asra wasn't there to see you fail. It was bad enough to fail in the first place. You didn't need witnesses. But going after the Devil alone hadn't been your best idea. You just didn't want to risk anyone else. That sounded like more of a Julian plan than anything else, but Julian had no hand in your actions. Just you. No one even knew where you were.

Getting to the Devil's realm hadn't been easy. You hadn't practiced getting to the magical realms on your own, but you'd seen Asra do it enough times that you managed. The Devil's realm was sweltering and barren, the red dust from the ground making you cough as the harsh winds blew it up into the air. Through the realm you'd ventured, but you knew there was no sneaking up on the Devil. He knew you were there.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't try to hinder your progress as you went to find him. He was waiting, seated on his black throne, a look of amusement on his face. He tapped his fingers on the arms of his throne as you approached, head tilting slightly.

"I never took you for having a death wish," he commented, watching you stop before him.

"I don't have a death wish," you replied, keeping your gaze steadily on the Devil while trying not to show any fear. Easier said than done since you felt like your heart was going to beat right out of your chest it was going so fast.

"Yet your presence here would clearly indicate otherwise. Surely you didn't think you could come here alone and defeat me in my own realm? I'll admit, I thought you smarter than that. I'm almost disappointed." The Devil tsked at you, like he was scolding a small child.

"I couldn't face you with magic. And magic was all I had to fight with. I'm not a soldier and it wouldn't matter anyway. Physical strength wouldn't mean anything against an Arcana. Magic was the only route that I could take and that didn't work. So…" You paused, looking down at the ground briefly, taking a moment to gather your courage. You looked like you were preparing to give in, but in reality, you had one last trick up your sleeve.

"So, I've come to make a deal," you continued, lifting your gaze to the Devil once more. You were moderately satisfied with the surprised look that crossed his features for a split second.

"A deal, you say? Whatever would I need from you that could warrant my willingness to deal with you?" The Devil rose from his throne, moving toward the edge of the dais.

"My magic. Aside from Asra, I'm the strongest magician in Vesuvia. I'm also the Fool as you called me. You need people to represent the Arcana for the ritual that you need to complete. If you spare me and the people I care about, I'll cooperate with you and take part in the ritual. I'll also give you my service in whatever way you require so long as the ones I love will always be safe from harm," you said, laying it all out on the table. It was one last desperate gambit. One last attempt to try and salvage the situation. To have things work out in your favor so you could save your world and the people in it.

"All right. You have my attention." The Devil crossed his arms, regarding you with a shrewd gaze. "One would hope you'd be of more use than that oaf Lucio."

"Lucio can't do the things that I can. He has no magic," you replied. He just had to accept the deal so you could get to the ritual and try to sabotage it.

"And the safety of your loved ones is all that you require?" The Devil tilted his head slightly, seeming like he was trying to look between the lines for any deception on your part.

"Yes. In exchange for my help with the ritual and my service," you said. You kept your voice steady, but adopted a rather cowed looking posture.

Silence reigned for several long moments before the Devil nodded at last, vanishing only to suddenly appear right before you. The sudden change of location had you jerking back a couple of steps in shock before you could stop yourself. A wicked smirk formed on the Devil's face.

"Tell me whose safety you require as part of the terms," the Devil commanded and you quietly listed the names of your friends and loved ones.

"Very well. You have my word that no harm will befall them. We have a deal." He sounded far too pleased, but this was the last chance you had to beat him. You had to take it.

You kept telling yourself that even as you forced yourself to kiss the Devil's hand in order to seal the deal. You swallowed back the bile that threatened to choke you as the Devil's chains wrapped around you. Though you never considered yourself a religious person, you prayed. You had one chance to make it work.

Failure was not an option.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
